Black in Wonderland
by KyoTheGreatCat
Summary: Just as the name states. Black in Wonderland. However, it won't go just as you think... There's a bit of Isshushipping inside too! Rated K   for some...foul language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **OHMIGOSH I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THIS STORY. ...sniff...i'm so proud of it... ;~; Now, this first chapter might not grab much attention, but I can guarantee that by the third chapter, you'll be as sucked into it as I am. I'M SO EXCITED. So Silvy, make sure to show this to ol' lil' Blacky, kay? Tell him I said, "Hehe...enjoy Black...hope you like being put in DRESSES." xD but don't you be laughin to hard at this story Silvy, your next. *devious grin* enjoy peeps~! make sure to review~!

**Summary:** Tell me, what does the title, BLACK IN WONDERLAND tell you? i'm sure your smart enough to figure that out...but this story won't go exactly as you think it will... Also, a bit of hinted Isshushipping in all of this. ;P

**Disclaimer: **I dun own Pokémon nor Alice in Wonderland. If i owned either, I'd put Silver in Alice's dress everyday.

Black in Wonderland

"So, next question. Who's you favorite gym leader?"

Already Black was extremely tired and bored out of his mind, he really wished White didn't force him to work at this stupid company called Passerby Analytics; but it was either working here or getting devoured by Kyurem.

Now he was getting questioned by one of his co-workers, each question being more absurd and pointless than the last.

"…Umm…Skyla…?"

"Ah! I can see right through you. Going for one of the pretties, are you?

"…Yeah. Sure."

"Oh, you ladies' man, you! Well then, next is-"

"I'm sorry, but can you finish his questionnaire another time? I have a new survey our number one statistician needs to complete."

Black rolls his eyes. _"Great, more pointless surveys that need to be done. Why does he always make ME do them? Why not make HER do them for once? All she does is question every-"_

Black's thoughts were cut short when the manager slammed the information folder down on the table in front of him.

"The deadline is tomorrow morning. It's for the newspaper. You're going out to see which pokémon is more popular: Zekrom or Reshiram? I'd start now little champion of Unova."

**…**

Black headbangs on the table in front of him. He was dead tired of getting elbowed, kicked, bumped, and pushed to the ground all day in the crowded treets of Castelia city. ALL because he was trying to see if people liked Zekrom or Reshiram more.

He was now trying to graph his results…

At two in the morning.

Black lifts his head to look at the data. "…Heh…knowing N, he'd probably think that this was some kind of inhuman question or something…"

At the thought of N, Black grows very subtle. He reminisces on the memories of his old green haired friend.

Black feels like crying again when he remembers the fateful day where he had his final battle with N…and N just flew off on Reshiram to who knows where?

"Oh N…I miss you...so much…why did you…I thought…"

Just then, Black feels a strange move behind him.

"Wahh! Wh-who's there?" Black stammers, quite startled.

"_But I should be the only one still here…"_

Blacks looks around frantically when he sees the tip of long, green hair drift out the door as it silently closes behind the ghostly figure.

Speechless, N flashes through Black's mind.

Without a word, Black jumps out of his chair and darts out the door, following the flowing mane.

**…**

"_N…N…N…" _Black repeats under breath as he follows the dim figure down the strangely deserted streets of Castelia.

The figure makes a right down to the street that leads to the Pokémon gym.

Black follows, picking up his pace. It seemed like as he got faster, so did that seemed like N. He couldn't catch up to him. It was much too dark to see him, either. All that was slightly visible was his long, green hair tied into a ponytail that shimmered in the moonlight.

Just passing the gym, the anonymous figure enters an old abandoned building.

Black hesitates to enter when he realized what building it was.

It was none other than the building that Team Plasma used as a base in Castelia city.

The same building he first witnessed N get beaten half to death by his father in.

Taking a deep breath, he steps through the automatic doors and into the skyscraper. With his back facing him, standing in the center of a finally lit room, was none other than N.

Black was absolutely speechless at the sight.

Stumbling on his own words, Black only manages to choke out, "Ah- N- what- when- how-"

Suddenly, a pair of long, white rabbit ears sprout out from the top of N's head. While still standing there, a small, fluffy white tail pops out on the back of his waist.

"Wh-wh-N? What the-"

Like nothing even happened, N still stands there with his back facing Black. In the next moment, the toy-like object in the shape of a cube that was hanging off his pants instantly turns into a golden pocket watch instead. N holds it in his left hand and stares at the clock's hands.

"Oh no…I'll be late…I must hurry…" he mutters rather calmly.

In a split second, N made haste to the elevator in front of him, disappearing behind the closing doors.

"No, N! Wait!" Black yells after him as he dashes over to the elevator doors and pushes the button on the side of an arrow pointing down, which was the direction N was going.

When it opens seconds later, Black rushes in.

However…

"A-AHHHHH!"

Black screams in terror as he falls down a deep, dark hole that looks as if it would swallow him up; and that's just what it did.

**END**

**_(I like to call this chapter "Down the Elevator Hole" xD next up: "Enter: THE CHESHIRE CAT!" AHAHAHA! you'll see why I did that in the third chapter. ;P hope you liked~! please review it~! and remember to read the next chapter once I finish typing it!)  
><em>**


	2. Enter: The Cheshire Cat!

**Author's Note****: ***Q* OHMIGOSH, YAY~! I finally finished it! oh, happy day~! x3 so sorry for like, not getting it up until like, a week later. some bastards in my life never let me really get to it. hmm...now that I have it up it doesn't look that long...;A; sorry Silvy. BUT~! hope ya'll like it as much as I do! i'm so proud of myself. x3 oh yeah, and this is chapter 2 and 3 combined. I had to combine them since chapter 2 was MUCH too short. So, to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, thanks for reviewing and liking that chapter, despite how short it was, so hope you like this one just as much~! oh, and ExperimentalSubject: sorry, sorry, I know the difference, I just...messed up. MOVING ONWARD~!

**Summary: **you don't really need summaries for this do you? well, Black takes his first steps in Wonderland and meets cute little Cheshire Cat~! YAY~! oh, I was really writing this sub-consciously, so don't ask me were the whole Wonderland idea came from. I don't know jack about where it came from. when I snapped back to reality and read over it, i was like, "wow, that's pretty good...where the hell did it come from?" so yeah. :3

**Disclaimer:** me no own pokémon nor own Alice in Wondsaland; or else, my kitty would be replaced with the person who is Cheshire Cat in this story. ...and Silver would still be in Alice's dress. Black can be the Red Queen or whatever.

Black in Wonderland

"…Guhh…ow…what the…" Black moans as he recovers from his endless fall down the strange abyss in the elevator shaft.

"Mhmm…h-huh? GAHHH!"

A look of horror crosses Black's face as he looks at what he's wearing.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" he exclaims, his face coated in red blush.

Black's regular, everyday clothes were now replaced with a sapphire colored dress, along with a white apron constricting his waist that tied into a bow at the back. The bottom was puffy and tipped with white lace. Blue and white stalking's traveled up under the poofy bottom of the new maids-like dress. Instead of his usual red sneakers, he was now wearing sapphire colored dress shoes with low heels. He couldn't see it at the time, but a piece of the brunette's hair was tied up with a cute ribbon matching the color of the dress, in which was tied into a petite little bow.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Black frantically looks around for answers, but all that surrounded him was a bare room with nothing but the walls and floors covered in a hypnotic checkered pattern of black and white.

The room seemed to spin around him, threatening to make him loose his balance and tumble helplessly to the ground.

But then he heard a low voice echoing from the east.

"Oh dear…now I really will be late...Her Majesty will force me to play another deathly game with her if I do not make it on time…"

As he looks in its direction, he found a swirling tunnel he didn't notice before. "That voice…" The tone in Black's voice sounded very irritated as he unsteadily makes his way to the tunnel.

Despite its appearance, it actually lead straight through. Only the circling pattern made it seem endless and spinning.

As he walked through, he saw a bright gray light that almost blinded him. He knew that it was going to lead outside, for it was sunlight that was singeing him.

His inference was correct.

But when he stepped outside, it…wasn't exactly what he had pictured it to be.

Black had expected to see a beautiful garden or forest of some sort filled with lush and magnificently colored flowers , the story of "Alice in Wonderland" had went when his mother read it to him and White when he was little.

Yes, quite sadly, despite being a complete moron at times, Black already figured out the whole 'wonderland' thing. The dress and rabbit must've given it away.

However…it didn't fully play out as it should have.

What was supposed to be a lively forest was now just a petrified world of still…everything. All forest life was now only breathless gray stone. The trees, flowers, and berries were all sapped of their once vivid colors. The little pokémon in the forest were all cold rock. A Patrat frozen mid-jump as it was hopping from tree to tree with its friend following close behind, shadows from a flock of Pidove stayed in place just as they did above in the sky, even a loving pair of Deerling just a few feet away from Black were stopped in their tracks while snacking on some Razz Berries from a bush.

Black was absolutely horrified at the sight. It was as if all time had stopped.

The stream in front of him was also dead still as his fingers sadly skimmed the surface.

It's once clearly flowing water was now halted from doing so, for it was nothing more than a gray slab of concrete wedged into the ground.

He pitied a few Tympole he spotted up the ashen surface that were stopped along with the water as they were traveling downstream.

The small waterfall he noticed to his left was, too, as lifeless as everything else was. It was petrified mid-flow as the water was plummeting into the main stream. Even the foam produced from the crashing water hardened into small, round pebbles that rested on the surface of the cold rock mass.

Black was much too stunned at the sight before him he could not even mumble a slight "What happened?"

"Quite the tragedy isn't it?"

Black's pitying thoughts were interrupted by a voice from behind. When he looks back, he sees none other than Giima of the Elite Four.

"However, it could not be stopped. This is what Her Majesty wanted, so this is what she got; a world where black and white are clearly distinct. Although I'm not quite sure if this was exactly what she planned. Perhaps the old saying 'be careful what you wish for' should be heeded. Her Majesty now learned that lesson the hard way. That tricky little pokémon…"

Giima was slyly lying on a single branch in one of the fossilized ashy-gray trees, just as a Liepard would. He was lying on his stomach with his chin resting in his palms. Strangely, he was still wearing his deep black suit along with his favorite yellow scarf. All that was different were….

The pink and purple stripped cat ears slightly twitching on his gravity-defying hair and the long, curving tail flowing from his back waist.

Black was expecting such features just not…the person.

Black nonchalantly stares at Giima. "…Giima…what the HELL?"

"Giima? Who is that? I know no such person by the name of 'Giima'. For I am none other than, THE CHESHIRE CAT!" he exclaims proudly.

Still awkwardly staring at Gii- erm, the Cheshire Cat, Black asks, "Well you seem to know about…this." Black motions to the fossilized forest surrounding them.

"Of course I do. For I am none other than, THE CHESHIRE CAT!" he proudly shouts again. "Ahem…so your point?"

"…Okaaaay…my point being, tell me about the situation!"

"…Well why should I?"

"…Oh, I dunno. Maybe because you're none other than, THE CHESHIRE CAT!" Black imitates.

"…Don't ever try that again. But yes, I am none other than, THE-"

"WILL YOU JUST STOP THAT ALREADY?"

"…Well why should I?"

Black was just about ready to give up on the stubborn, annoying cat-human.

…Yep. He was gonna give up.

Without another word, Black slowly turns around and walks away from the tree the Cheshire Cat was laying in.

"And just where do you think you're going, ALICE?"

"Anywhere away from you. Wait. Alice? What-"

Before he could continue, the Cheshire Cat disappeared from his resting place on the tree and reappeared in front of Black, stopping him in his tracks.

"If it's answers you want Alice…" he says huskily as he picks up Black's chin with one finger, bringing it up to his face, "…then I'll tell you one thing…"

Eyes wide, Black listened intently.

"…You look pretty damn cute in that new dress, Alice. AHAHAHA!" he laughed loudly, a wide grin appearing on his face.

Black could not believe what he had just heard.

"_Why the little bitch..."_

"AHAHAHA! Hm? What's wrong Alice?"

"Black angrily pulls away from the Cheshire Cat. "DO YOU NOT SEE WHAT'S HAPPENING AROUND YOU?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I see what's going on. For I am none other than, THE CHESH-"

Black interrupts him a second time with a slap across the face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU MAN?"

Absolutely stunned at the hit, the Cheshire Cat stays frozen in place for a few moments before answering, "…Hehehe…AHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughs manically, gently placing his hand on his cheek as he turns around and walks away from Black.

"What…where are you going?"

From the tail up, the Cheshire Cat starts to slowly disappear.

He grins back widely at Black just before his head and ears vanished.

As he sighs and continues walking, Black hears an echoing voice around him, coming from the Cheshire Cat.

"That was a good hit Alice…" he purrs.

"Where are you Giima?"

"You wanted answers didn't you?"

"…Not from you."

"Well of course from me, for the Cheshire Cat knows all. All seek their answers from him."

Black grows silent, willing to listen.

"The black and white forest you see around you was caused by none other than Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts."

"Queen of Hearts…?" Black repeats.

"Precisely. She had captured the wishing pokémon Jirachi and wished for a world where black and white was clearly distinct. However…"

"However?" Black continues to question as he thinks, _"What kind of wish __IS__ that?"_

"However, before she could finish saying the second part of her wish, Jirachi had granted what he had heard, resulting of the world being drained of all color."

"Then why are all the pokémon stone?"

"Do not worry, Alice my dear. These were only…the unlucky ones. Most of the pokémon survived. And the reason for why they're all stone is still unclear, but Her Majesty's Team Hearts is investigating the cause."

Surprisingly, hearing that calmed Black down quite a bit. "…So then, where are the rest of them?"

"With Her Majesty, of course. Despite the misunderstanding in her wish, Her Majesty still cares with all her heart for the pokémon."

"Well then…what WAS her wish?"

The Cheshire Cat was hesitant at this question, but he still answered, "A world where black and white is clearly distinct…a world where humans and pokémon are considered equals!"

That sounds familiar.

More than being shocked though, Black was only wondering why the queen was that…wasn't that N's wish?

"…Oh Cheshire Cat! Is there no way to reverse this tragedy at hand?" Black asks, deciding to play along. Perhaps he'd get more answers this way.

"Hmm…well there is one…but I won't tell you. Not yet anyway. Besides, I'm sure you can't handle it."

"Well-"

"Oh, you must excuse me, dear Alice. I have business elsewhere; I'm afraid I've played too long with you here. But I should have answered most of your questions, no?"

"Oi! Wait!"

"No time. Have fun with your time in Wonderland, Alice~!" he purrs as his voice fades away.

"…But…" Black says, completely lost. "Where the hell am I supposed to go now?"

**END**

****(**_like it? love it? hate it? DESPISE it? then review it! xD ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES FARLA? then tell me in the review. :3 i was in a pretty happy mood when i got to the Giima part, so that explains the whole "THE CHESHIRE CAT!" thing. i just found it fun. And i'm not very good with thinking up my own costume designs, so sorry for not changing Giima's clothes...but he looks pretty Wonderland-ish already, doesn't he? btw, GIIMA = GRIMSLEY. so that's it. look forward to the next chapter~!)  
><em>**


End file.
